El amor no tiene edad
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras cuarto año Harry empieza una relación con dos mujeres mayores que él.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Light-A-s-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Hice este desafío porque no pude encontrar muchas historias románticas entre Harry y Andromeda Tonks o Harry y Amelia Bones.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Debe ser Harry/Amelia o Harry/Andromeda.

\- Harry debe tener al menos quince años, por lo que la historia no puede empezar antes del verano previo a su quinto año.

\- Harry debe aprender como luchar de su pareja.

\- Si es emparejado con Andromeda Tonks Ted debe estar muerto.

\- Andromeda y Tonks o Amelia y Susan (dependiendo de con quién emparejes a Harry) deben tener una conversación respecto a su relación con Harry.

\- Sirius vive y debe hacer bromas a costa de Harry por salir con una mujer mayor que él cuando descubre su relación.

\- Harry y su pareja deben casarse en algún momento.

\- Si es emparejado con Amelia, aunque pudo haber tenido relaciones románticas anteriormente, esta nunca se caso y es una Bones por sangre.

\- En algún momento la pareja de Harry debe quedarse embarazada.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Hazlo Harry/Andromeda/Amelia.

\- Vinculo de almas.

\- Andromeda o Amelia asustan a Sirius para que se mantenga callado al respecto.

\- Andromeda o Amelia muestran como de disgustadas están con Dumbledore por sus acciones.

\- Harry descubre sobre la profecía gracias a Amelia o Andromeda.

\- Matrimonio secreto.

\- Escenas sexuales.

* * *

Dicen que el amor no conoce edad, pero ciertamente no poca gente envidiaba la situación actual de Harry Potter.

Debido a que su padrino Sirius Black, quién había sido exonerado durante su cuarto año cuando Harry apareció tras la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos junto al cadáver de Cedric Diggory y un muy vivo Peter Pettigrew que termino bajo custodia de Amelia Bones antes de que Fudge pudiese barrer la situación bajo la alfombra, era estéril este había decidido nombrarle su heredero, lo cual era bueno excepto por el ligero inconveniente de que tenia que formar parte de la familia para ello, lo que significaba casarse.

Harry no era gay y odiaba a Draco Malfoy, que fue descartado junto a su madre Narcissa, que estaba casada, y su tía Bellatrix, quién se encontraba en la cárcel y estaba totalmente loca, haciendo las únicas opciones disponibles su otra tía, la enviudada tres años previamente Andromeda Tonks, y su prima, Nymphadora Tonks. No tan secretamente sus amigos intentaron juntarle con Nym, solo para sorprenderse cuando Nym salio del armario y Harry empezó a salir discretamente con Andromeda, aunque el secretismo termino a finales de su sexto año cuando las noticias del embarazo de Andromeda se hicieron conocimiento publico solo para que el publico mágico británico se sorprendiese aún más cuando la líder de la D.M.L.E., Amelia Bones, revelo que también estaba embarazada de Potter.

Resultaba que, tras la detención de Pettigrew, Harry había hecho visitas semanales a la casa de Amelia para hablar durante el verano y esta le había propuesto entrenarle con material de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que normalmente solo se daba fuera de Hogwarts, una oferta que él había aceptado inmediatamente. Cuando se entero del acuerdo Andromeda, dándose cuenta de que Harry todavía necesitaba una esposa para la linea de Potter, convenció a su mejor amiga de que tomase ese puesto dado que cualquier otra candidata probablemente no seria capaz de defenderse a si misma si Voldemort realmente estaba de vuelta.

Durante el verano del quinto año de Harry Sirius descubrió lo que estaba pasando y, aunque las mujeres le convencieron de callarse en publico, no paro de hacer bromas a su costa por el hecho de que estuviese saliendo con dos mujeres mayores que él en privado, algo que ni se molesto en ocultar una vez que los embarazos salieron a la luz.

Dentro del circulo cercano de Harry las reacciones habían sido variadas. Lupin había compartido la suya con Sirius, Ron estaba muriéndose de celos, Hermione estaba molesta pero tras investigar la normativa admitió que lo dejaba pasar porque era legal, Luna creía que hacían una buena pareja y Neville, quién estaba saliendo con la sobrina de Amelia, estaba increíblemente incomodo y confundido al pensar en un chico de su edad como el futuro tío de su novia. Las opiniones del personal y alumnado de Hogwarts, así como del público y del Ministerio, al respecto tenían tanta importancia para los tres como las de los Dursley, lo que significaba que eran ignoradas.

La conversación incomoda de Andromeda con Nymphadora y de Amelia con Susan, algo inevitable teniendo en cuenta que Harry básicamente se convertiría en su padrastro y tío respectivamente, mostró su opinión cuando pasaron de estar molestas por no haberles contado que estaba pasando a preocupadas sobre como su nuevo hermanito y primo cambiaría la dinámica familiar y laboral de ambas mujeres. Al final de la misma acordaron que, aunque no pensaban perdonarles por no haber confiado en ellas con el secreto, tendrían su apoyo.

Al menos gracias a un trabajo eficiente por parte de los Aurores, algo muy inusual en la experiencia de Harry Potter, los Mortífagos habían sido detenidos en poco tiempo y los Inefables, una vez que tenían a Voldemort capturado y sedado, precedieron a eliminar ciertos objetos pertenecientes al Señor Oscuro que por lo que Harry había entendido no tenían derecho a existir. Eso había eliminado a la mayor parte de los detractores de su relación y el último, Albus Dumbledore, había recibido tal bronca por parte de ambas mujeres debido a la temporada de Harry con los Dursley y la incapacidad del director de hacer su trabajo que este había decidido dejarlo pasar, considerando que no tenia derecho a meterse en las relaciones amorosas de sus alumnos.

La boda fue muy publica y rápida, ya que la última norma que Umbridge había logrado pasar antes de ser enviada a Azkaban por "alta simpatización con una organización terrorista" era que cualquier hijo nacido antes de un matrimonio tendría su existencia ilegalizada y seria incapaz de heredar cualquier cosa, algo que Amelia todavía estaba tratando de solucionar dado que los tradicionalistas de Wizengamot estaban de acuerdo con la misma y no deseaban hacerle caso cuando intento razonar con ellos que la Subsecretaria del Ministro Fudge, quién había perdido su puesto cuando se revelaron múltiples sobornos y escándalos que había tratado de ocultar, había creado la norma en un intento mezquino de vengarse de ella.


End file.
